


Beyond Words: 17. Search And Found

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Beyond Words' (Series 3) [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Beyond Words: 17. Search And Found

** "Beyond Words: 17. Search And Found" Gen Merlin, Arthur (Modern AU) **  
Word Prompt: Devotion  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur    
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU

** Search And Found   **  
Merlin drove for hours until he reached where Camelot once stood. He could see the rise he stood on when he first arrived as a young boy in Camelot in the early light of dawn. It seemed so familiar but it wasn’t the same as it was. 

Merlin drove as close to where the castle was as he could. He saw a driveway from the road and turned on to it. He hoped this was where Arthur was living.

He wondered if Arthur would remember him and his devotion to him. Even now he felt that same devotion to a King from another time. 

Merlin stopped the car and walked up to the large house and knocked on the door. 

The door opened and Arthur stood there looking at Merlin in shock. “Merlin, is that you?”   

“Yes Arthur. It’s me.” Merlin couldn’t believe how easy it was to find Arthur. It was almost as if the bond between them was magnetic. 


End file.
